The Preator and His Prey
by Kinyta
Summary: Fogton is the reason why she is here. He still tracks her but doesn't realize what is happening. Will her memory of that night return andif it does will she really want to know? When they met the enemy one last time, what will happen?
1. Wondering Souls

**The Predator and His Prey**  
  
By: Kinyta  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Inuyasha and characters.  
  
Author's note: This is just an idea that I have been toying with for a while. Hope it is okay.  
  
Chapter One: Wondering Souls  
  
She was wondering again. Why? She did not know; though she wished to. Last she remembered she had been at her home with her family and friends surrounding her while they celebrated the birth of her youngest brother.  
  
Being the oldest, at sixteen winters, of eight children she alone was aloud to stay up and drink from the sake bottles, which were being passed around. This was for a few reasons. For one she was responsible enough to know her limit and two her parents were showing her off trying to get her married. She though had had no desire to leave her home just yet. That night there was a lot of celebration and she had almost reached her limit, which was saying a lot because she had a limit that most men envied. All that she remembered was waking up, with just a few scraps and bruises, in the middle of her destroyed home. No one was left. Not one being was in her sight. No one else had survived.  
  
That had been a year ago, and all she could piece together was that her family had been ambushed by one of her father's few enemies. How she survived she didn't know. But once her father's enemy had found out she was alive he sent an assassin after her. She was now had to stay one step ahead to stay alive.  
  
Shaking herself out of her many thoughts she found it was almost nightfall. Looking forward she saw the village. It was time for a rest. She easily found the village miko's chi and followed it to the middle of the town. While walking she had taken off her canvas bag so that she may pay for her room if she could find one with the miko. She had to at least try.

* * *

He was tracking her again. He had gotten close enough to touch her and yet something had always gotten in the way, always. He was known as the best assassin but he couldn't kill this simple girl. What's wrong with me?' he thought. Why can't I kill this silly girl?' He now knew most of her moves but she still seemed to surprise him. He also wondered why she was sought but had come up with nothing.  
  
He quickly snapped out of his musings when he heard the village. They were all gossiping about the girl who had arrived the night before. Great. I arrived to late to get her.' He sighed. Somehow she was able to go faster then him. How I'll never know.' with that he jumped into the trees. Looking at the village he knew that they were protected by a miko. That's no good. She's in there and there is no way I'm getting in.' Sighing again he leaned back as he watched the bustling village from his viewing point at the edge of the forest.

* * *

She could sense him again. She sighed. I wonder what will happen now,' went though her mind. She sat up knowing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep with him within sensing rang. I wonder if either of us will ever be out of this cat and mouse game,' the thought came, and went with the wind. She shook her head to rid it of such thoughts. It was time to get up and she knew it. At least he can't come into this village.' With that in mind she went in search of the one who made it so.

* * *

Vinala was working in her garden, gathering the herbs she had growing there, when her guest walked straight towards her. She stood up and asked, "Finally up are we?" Her guest seemed startled but quickly regained her composer. She was a pretty young thing, with her long black hair pulled back and her tan skin. She wore a black cape and hood over a simple traveling kimono. Vinala wondered where she came from but pushed it to the back of her mind. After all, her guest was answering her question.  
  
"I'm sorry to inconvenience you," she was saying, "I just have been traveling for a while and needed a rest."  
  
"Oh don't mention it. Your fine, besides I haven't had a guest in ages." She looked at the girl once more and realized that she didn't have a name to go with that brown-eyed face. " But could you state your name again? It seems to have slipped my mind." She seemed startled but answered anyway.  
  
"I have no name." Was her simple statement. That was all she offered and Vinala understood subconsciously that that was all she would get. There was a small pause then the girl said, "I must leave soon. Are you sure that you wont take any of my merchandise?"  
  
"No. I have all I need here." With that the girl turned to leave and was not stopped. She would never be here again.

* * *

She had her bag on her back again and her back facing the village. Whispering the spell she had learned to keep herself hidden she moved on. She knew full well that the villagers would not remember her. It was time to leave. I guess it's time to see Kaede again.' So she headed west to Inuyasha's forest to see the only beings that knew she even existed.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm still working on Renewing Hope' but got a little side tracked during class. Please forgive me. Any way, ja ne. 


	2. Lovers

**The Predator and His Prey  
**By: Kinyta  
  
Author's note: I think I'm making the plot a little to complicated. All well, I'll deal with it. You just enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters.  
  
Chapter Two: Lovers  
  
All was quiet as walked though the woods. It was winter and beautiful. There was a brand new layer of snow and it looked and felt like you were alone in this world. She relaxed slightly knowing she would not be attacked here, at least not by her main pursuer. She stopped hearing a twig snap behind her.  
  
"Kagome!" a yell cut though the silent winter woods. "You're back! You are finally back!" With that the yeller tackled her in the middle, trapping her in a hug.  
  
"Inuyasha! It is good to see you as well. I missed you so much!" her voice cut through the frozen wilderness to tickle the young dog-eared boy ears as her arms rapped around him. He was one of the reasons why she could relax her guard, if only slightly. After all Inuyasha was her main pursuer's brother, and he absolutely refused to kill in front of him.  
  
"If you missed me so much why do you leave for so long? Why do you leave at all? Kaede and the others would love for you to stay at the village." His innocent words made her want to cry. She knew that they would be more then happy to take her in, they had at first, but she got attacked constantly and she didn't want the village destroyed because of herself. Though she longed to stop her wondering.  
  
"Yes, why don't you stay?" a cold voice cut though the equally cold wilderness from behind her. She stiffened and then relaxed because of where she was at and who she was with. Her worst enemy was right behind her but he also was acting as a friend in front of his brother.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" said Inuyasha's lively voice as Inuyasha flung himself at the newcomer.  
  
"It is nice to see you, too, brother." Sesshoumaru said quietly. "Why don't you go on ahead and tell the village that we are here?" The younger brother nodded vigorously and jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms and headed towards the village not a half hour away. Kagome couldn't help but to smile that the picture the half brothers gave when together. The older one was full demon with fangs, tin hair, poison claws, and pointed ears. Also with a certain regal beauty about him. The younger had a rougher beauty with his dog ears sticking out of his head, signifying that he was a half demon, and course hair. They both had silver hair, which looked a lot like the ground they were standing on, and golden eyes which they both inherited from their father. She shock her head mentally realizing that the older one was towering over her at the moment.  
  
"You gave me the slip again," was all he said when he saw that e had her full attention.  
  
"And you caught up with me again," was what she said back. The tradition that they had when entering these woods.  
  
"How long will you stay this time?" He asked straight off. This was something he usually did not do, get straight to the point. She wondered why but just pushed it to the side figuring he just wanted to get home.  
  
"I was planning to spend the rest of the winter here, it has been cold after all." She replied. This seemed to satisfy him for he was right in front of her in seconds.  
  
"Very well," was all he said as he stooped to capture her lips in his own. This satisfied both as the usual sparks flew down their backs simultaneously. Sesshoumaru was now acting out his third act, as her lover.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it is short but I decide to post it anyway. I would also love to thank Kikyo191 for reviewing. I love you all. Ja ne. 


	3. True Enemies

**The Predator and His Prey  
**  
By: Kinyta  
  
Author's Note: I am still trying to figure out where I am taking this story. All well, I hope you are not to mad at me for waiting this long to update. Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope  
  
Chapter Three: True Enemies  
  
They ended the kiss quickly knowing that if they went on for much longer they would be late when they finally reached the village. Besides, Inuyasha would come back to find them in a very. interesting situation. They walked hand in hand towards the village. When they arrived they were greeted by Kaede, the miko of the village. She looked young but raged but don't let looks fool you. Behind her single brown eye was power beyond normal comparison. Her sister, Kikyou, was standing by her side and gave one of her rare smiles towards the couple. Kagome quickly let go of her lover's hand and ran towards the sisters, smiling happily. She was home. At least until the first bloom of Spring.  
  
Later that night Kaede, Kikyou, with Inuyasha on her lap, and Kagome, an Sesshoumaru's lap. Sat and eat dinner. The young Inuyasha had long since taken a liking to the young women behind him. He always was around, protecting her and making sure she got her work done so they could play. The fact that Sesshoumaru ignored this was the sign that he approved of his brother's choice when Inuyasha choose to make his move and mate with the women. Kikyou knew that even though Inuyasha was young he had chosen her as his future mate. For this she was flattered that Sesshoumaru decided that he would allow it to happen. She would gladly lay down with Inuyasha when he was ready. She had fallen in love with the half-demon a long time ago. And he her.  
  
They talked about the sights that Kagome saw while wondering. It was all that they talked about until Inuyasha started to yawn. The adults quickly made him lay down, and when they were sure he was asleep the talk turned dark.  
  
"Kagome-sama," Kaede started. Though she was the youngest one awake she still was a natural born leader. "How long will you stay this time?" The question sliced though the hut towards the girl in question. Her answer was the same one that she gave Sesshoumaru in the woods. She would stay until the first bloom. "Which way will you be heading?" This one she had to think about. Which way? There were many options. She could go East, into the mountains where she could brood for a few more months, ors she could go North or South, and do the same. But what stood out in her mind the most was.  
  
"West," she turned her head to look at her lover as she said this, "It is time we started." There was no need to state what needed to be started, they all knew. She would face her enemy, the Lord of the Western lands himself, Hantiku. He had been the one to attack her family and he was suppressing the people there. He raped the woman that he thought were in the lest bit pretty. He made sure that the taxes were so ridiculously high that men got thrown in jail for not being able to pay them. The only place that he did not have a women or control over was the same village that they all sat in right then. He was ruthless as well. Though they did not know the reason why Kagome's family had been targeted they still tried to fight him for it. Everyone in the village was against him. They all kept quiet about it though. It would not due for them to die because of it. Sesshoumaru himself had watch his father, the former Lord of the West, be killed by the insane demon. If that did not fuel his rage, the fact that the idiot had forgotten the young heir and hired him as a hit man against the one he had come to love did not help. Sesshoumaru sighed knowing that he would have to let his women fight or his lands would never be free again. He himself was the spy. After barely escaping the destruction of the Western palace with his younger brother he found this village were the took him in without question and met the young women that he wished would never leave his arms.  
  
After a brief talk about rather random things, no one wanted to discuss the future just yet, Kagome and Sesshoumaru retired to their own hut on the edge of town. They just lay together that night knowing that this was were there hearts were.

* * *

Author's Note: This was longer then my first two. Do not be mad at me for waiting this long to update but I didn't figure out a plot until now. Forgive me. Any way, I would love to give my thanks to WinterBlossom/YukiSakura, Kawaii Little Rin-chan, and Sesshomaru's Tue Love I loved all of your reviews. I love you all very much. Ja ne. 


End file.
